NGW Fully Loaded
Fully Loaded is a CAW wrestling event produced by New Gen Wrestling. Fully Loaded is the first NGW CPV of each season aired. Fully Loaded often features rematches from SuperBrawl or matches based on events that took place at SuperBrawl. =Dates & Venues= =Fully Loaded 2005= This event aired on July 30 from the United Center and was co-commentated by Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine. The official theme song was "You'll Never Catch Me" by Steve Harwell. This event was sponsored by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Dixie Clemets]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Holly Marie Combs']] ::*Dixie pinned Holly after the Dixie Cutter. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'The Prince of Persia]] defeated Carl Brutananadilewski, Courtney Cate and Tommy Vercetti in a 4-Way match to retain the Hardcore Championship' ::*Prince pinned Courtney with the Persian Hammer. :::*'Tommy Vercetti defeated The Prince of Persia under 24/7 rules to win the Hardcore championship' ::::*Tommy pinned The Prince after the Vice City Crusher. :*'The Detroit Mavericks (Eddie Murphy & Eminem) defeated The Turks (Reno & Rude) to win the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Eminem pinned Rude after the Ghetto Buster. :*'Cloud Strife defeated Sephiroth in the Final Destination Match' ::*Cloud drove Sephiroth through the floor with the Tombstone Piledriver. :*'The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) defeated Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Ashlee pinned Usagi with the Lip-Sync Assault. ::*Ashlee & Jessica attacked the Senshi & the referee after the match. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Ami Mizuno]] defeated Lindsey Lohan in the Roadkill match to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Ami dropkicked Lindsey in front of a speeding car to win. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tifa Lockheart]] defeated Britney Spears and Kelly Osbourne in a 3-Way match' ::*This is Round 1 of a Best of 3 Series. The winner becomes #1 contender for the Womens championship. ::*Tifa pinned Kelly with a Sunset Flip. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Jet Li]] defeated Squall Leonheart to retain the World Championship' ::*Jet Li pinned Squall with the Rise of Honor. Interesting Facts *'WWE Wrestlemania XIX' was used for the Final Destination match & the Roadkill match. *'Jill Valentine' had an argument with Fredrick James Francis and walked off the broadcast table. =Fully Loaded 2006= This event aired on July 29 from the BankAtlantic Center. The official theme song "Enjoy The Silence" by Lacuna Coil. This event was sponsored by Miami Vice the movie. Results :*'Tifa Lockheart defeated Morgan Webb to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Tifa pinned Morgan after the Final Heaven. :*'Usagi Tsukino defeated Jessica Simpson in a Street Fight' ::*Usagi pinned Jessica after the Moondriver. ::*Usagi was in her Sailor Moon form. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Rinoa Heartilly]] defeated James Bond to retain the Money in the Bank' ::*Rinoa pinned Bond after the Fallen Angel. :*'The Orange Protection Agency (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate) defeated The Detroit Mavericks to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Courtney pinned Eminem after a short-arm clothesline. :*'Lindsey Lohan defeated Aerith Gainsborough to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*Lindsey pinned Aerith after the Freaky Bulldog. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Sephiroth]] defeated John Shaft to retain the International championship' ::*Sephiroth pinned Shaft after the Genova Chokeslam. ::*Fredrick James Francis restarted the match after Shaft kicked out before the third count. :::*'John Shaft defeated Sephiroth to win the International Championship' ::::*Shaft pinned Sephiroth after the Pimp-Bomb. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Ashlee Simpson by disqualification to retain the Womens Championship' ::*Ashlee was disqualified after Avril Lavigne attacked Ami. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Duke Nukem]] defeated Tommy Vercetti in a Tables match to win the World Championship' ::*Nukem Powerbombed Vercetti through the table after he was attacked by Simon Orangefish. =Fully Loaded 2007= This event aired on October 27 from the U.S Airways Center. The official theme song was "There And Back Again" by Chris Daughtry Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Danica Patrick]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|April O'Neil']] ::*Danica pinned April with a roll-up using the ropes for leverage. :*'Dark Prince defeated Marcus Fenix to retain the Million Dollar Championship' ::*The Prince pinned Fenix with the Persian Hammer. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Minako Aino]] won a 10-Woman Battle Royal' ::*The winner becomes #1 contender for the Womens Championship. ::*Minako & Rinoa Heartilly started the match. Minako eliminated Usagi Tsukino to win. ::*Yuna confronted Minako after the match. ::*This is the last NGW CPV to show Minako in her "biker girl" persona. ::*'Stacy Keibler' was a surprise entry :*'Duke Nukem & Brock Samson defeated The Turks to win the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Brock pinned Rude after the Brock-Five''. :*'Tifa Lockheart & Ami Mizuno defeated The Simpson sisters to win the Women's Tag Team championships' ::*Ami was in her Sailor Mercury form. ::*Ami made Ashlee submit to the Execution. ::*Tifa & Ami made their peace with each other and gave themselves the team name T.X.A. :*'"Mystery Man" defeated Sephiroth© and James Bond in a 3-Way match to win the World Championship' ::*The mystery man only appeared in the last two minutes of the match. He pinned Sephiroth after the F-Five. He revealed himself as Brock Lesnar. 10-Woman Battle Royale Results